


the cottage

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Home, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration 2020: Day 22: HomeThe moment they had seen the small little cottage, they had absolutely fallen in love with it, and without even thinking more about it, placed a bid on the house. Three times the actual worth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the cottage

The moment they had seen the small little cottage, they had absolutely fallen in love with it, and without even thinking more about it, placed a bid on the house. Three times the actual worth, just to make sure they would get it. Because they had fallen in love with the cottage, and they knew they wanted to spend their lives together there, just living like an actual married couple, without having to worry about Heaven or Hell.

And, unsurprisingly, they got it, and could move in just a few days later. Neither could contain their excitement about finally starting their new life together, especially as they packed their things. Crowley of course also kept his flat, but as storage, and Aziraphale obviously kept his bookshop as well, but now that was just a place Aziraphale would spend his day in, before miracling home in the evening. They would now  _ live _ in the cottage together, it would be there home were they drank, ate and slept together, where they spent countless of evenings cuddling close on a couch while they watched Golden Girls and Aziraphale ate some biscuits.

This would be there safe haven, their home that was theirs and theirs alone, to just live. No ulterior motives, just life.

So, now when they were carrying in all the furniture, a mix of the things from Crowley’s flat and Aziraphale’s living quarters in the bookshop, it finally set in. They were going to live there,  _ together _ like the couple they were. Enjoying life like a pair of humans would. It was the beginning of something new.

“Angel, do you need help with the couch?” Crowley asked as he carried the dining table. They might have superior strength to a human, but a couch still looked like a bit much to one of them to carry alone, especially one that big.

He nodded.

“Yes please, thank you my dear.”


End file.
